Sweet Seduction
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: It started with a simple beginning, and then it ends into something heavy. George X Cindy Drabble. One Shot.


**Prompt:** _Sweet Seduction Art by plumberking_

 **Author's Note:** After seeing the photo over and over again, I'd finally pulled a drabble that hopefully fits the atmosphere of the artwork itself.

* * *

It started with a simple glance. Nothing harmful with a glimpse of stare on one another. The eyes were easy to read, the orbs only says that one of them just wants the other to be safe and sound. Still in the city of ruins, walking, searching, fending... they always took their chance to gaze on the others well being to see if they're alright.

The simplicity of glances had ignited a fire within their hearts. Was it lit because of the fear they were experiencing? The dire need to escape from this hell hole and live a normal life? The realization and embrace that death's door was fast-approaching? Or was it a normal, human attraction that they could still feel even if the circumstance itself wasn't normal?

The answer didn't really matter. Lust, love... why would it matter? In the midst of finding a way to escape, the two survivors had started to harbor warm feelings to one another. A doctor who had to quickly get over the loss of his love towards his ex-wife, even though said probably now dead woman was the sole reason why the rift had managed to crash through their relationship. A waitress who had to quickly push the memories of her colleague away, she had to be strong for everyone.

Fate had given them a chance to get to know one another, when they would take refuge on safe rooms for an hour or so. They would converse like two normal people, catching up in a questionable place, but no room for temptations. The same could be said on their fellow survivors and friends; the cop and the journalist would always butt heads, the plumber and the student preferred spending time in silence, and the chatty subway staff had managed to amuse the veteran security guard.

The start was innocent indeed, but they were only human. They still possessed hormonal cravings for human touch, and they weren't that special to bury it completely. Yes, they succumb to their needs when they were alone, even for a short moment. It started slow and mild, simple caress of hands on their palms, cheeks... short embraces... Until it went deeper and was more intense... prolonged hug, smelling their natural scent... pecks on the forehead, cheeks...

As they were heading to their freedom, the emotions had to be set free. Taking refuge on the third floor, where they had to wait for the others to arrive, the doctor took the initiative to unleash his needs, to show how much he had fallen to the waitress, how he wanted to have her, to never let her go... The waitress was meek, innocent at the art of love. She trembled as he trailed kisses on her cheek, jaw, neck... He teased her by avoiding her lips, which she desperately try to make it collide.

He held her neck, gentle but firm, his palm brushed against her skin, sending goosebumps all over her body, as he continued to savor the glory of her skin, breathing against her jaw, murmuring something incoherent. She didn't push him away, she didn't scold him, she didn't get mad. She was completely under his spell, and she was fine with that. She was seduced, not by the coyness or the actual way of seducing, but just how... right it was.

She carefully placed her hands on his shoulders, kneading them to continue, to finally give in, to claim her lips. His hands moved downwards, reaching its destination to wrap his arms around her waist. He still teased her with kisses, until she decided to take the lead by placing her hands on both sides of his cheeks and pulled him towards her. Unlike the gentle, chaste kisses, she wasted no time deepening it and probing her tongue inside his mouth.

Their tongues danced in rhythm. Their purpose was to give pleasure, not to show who was more dominant. Their hands amplified the atmosphere by the gentle caress, only gliding against the parts they know was safe to delve. Their breath mingled and mixed, easily panting and heaving as they needed air on their slow but intense session. They were so lost in the moment, forgetting where they were momentarily.

It would abruptly end as the presence of people had announced their return by a soft rasping of the door. They looked at each other, their orbs did the speaking, and they smiled. Yes, if they successfully lived to tell the tale, they would start their new life with each other. Who knew that the simplest form of sweet seduction would lead into something to actual commitment. For that, they would had be thankful for the heavens above for letting them salvage something precious before they start anew, and that was each other.


End file.
